


Уён не хочет сбегать

by do_not_disturb, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Посчастливилось Уёну в платье попасть Сану на глаза.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Уён не хочет сбегать

Даже если бы Уён хотел сбежать, то не смог бы – некуда. За спиной стена, по бокам стеллажи, заваленные коробками и разным прочим хламом, а впереди Сан. И сбежать могло хотеться хотя бы потому, что Сан стоит на коленях, или что смотрит так, что в жар бросает и мурашки, пробегающие по пояснице, предательски почти подкашивают ноги.

Уёну могло бы хотеться сбежать. Но Уён не хочет сбегать.

Уён хочет подцепить Сана за подбородок пальцами, заставить посмотреть себе в лицо и утонуть в этом взгляде, растворится в нём полностью.

Сан точно не умеет читать мысли, но, словно прочитав их, смотрит вверх.

– Я могу? – спрашивает с мягкой улыбкой, пальцами поддевая подол верхней юбки удлиненного платья. Знает, что Уён не может отказать, только не этой улыбке, не скрытой за ней нежности, и пользуется этим безбожно.

Движение головы Сан интерпретирует верно, смело запускает Уёну под юбку обе руки. Уён наблюдает, как юбка собирается складками, скрывая руки Сана с каждым сантиметром вверх по его ногам всё сильнее, чувствует, когда пальцы Сана соскальзывают с повернхости высоких ботов на, внезапно, тонкую ткань чулок, как, не останавливаясь, продолжают свой путь вверх, перемещаясь на внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. 

Уён чувствует всё это и понимает, что у него стоит. Стоит от ситуации, от того, во что они одеты, от рук Сана под своей юбкой, от выражения лица Сана. Стоит жестко, сто процентов натягивая довольно неприятно сейчас сдавливающие трусы фасоном-под-женские. Спасибо, он так и не решился надеть именно женские – обнаружь это Сан сейчас, и Уён бы просто не пережил.

Задравшаяся юбка скрывает его руки с плечами, когда Сан просит Уёна её придержать. От низкого, чуть хрипловатого голоса, которым озвучена просьба, поясницу вновь простреливает жаркой волной. Хочется навалится на Сана прямо так, повалить на пол, сделать что-то, чтобы он уже поджимал губы, сдерживая не стоны, но потяжелевшее дыхание. 

Но Уён послушно сжимает юбку в пальцах, поднимает, насколько получается, к груди. Будет лукавством сказать, что Уёну не интересно, что задумал Сан.

“Блять” на вдохе вместо стона вырывается само. Но как оно может не, когда Сан делает э_т_о. Как ещё реагировать, когда Сан, сильнее сжав бёдра Уёна, без предупреждение припадает губами к скрытому тканью трусов члену, проводит языком ощутимо.

– Тише, солнце, – говорит Сан достаточно громко. не отстраняясь говорит. Словно даже вжимается сильнее, его губы ощущаются сильнее, дыхание на выдохе разгоняет табун мурашек по всему телу.

Уён дёргается оттащить Сана от себя, посмотреть в бесстыжие глаза, но чёртова юбка мешает – выпадает из руки от движения, скрывает под собой частично однозначно довольного происходящим козла.

– Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас застукали, – повышает голос Сан, и тут же увеличивает их шансы быть застуканными, легонько цапая член Уёна зубами (чем подтверждает свою козловость, Уён обещает себе позже обязательно ему отомстить страшной местью).

Уён вскрикивает, выпуская всю юбку из рук. Сан ведёт плечом, позволяя ей скрыть себя полностью, и резко тянет трусы Уёна вниз. Уён затыкает себе рот освободившейся рукой спешно, второй лупит по спине Сана куда придётся – Сан вздумал провести носом от основания к головке, тут же повторяя этот путь языком. 

Ответный смешок, тёплым дыханием обнявший член, нисколько не помогает ситуации. 

Интересно, что случится раньше – у Сана под юбками закончится воздух или Уён не выдержит происходящего. Уён бы на себя не ставил.


End file.
